1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits, and more particularly but not exclusively to LED driver circuits.
2. Description of the Background Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are employed in various applications involving illumination including flat screen backlighting, lamps, and other lighting applications. Conventional LED driver circuits operate in fixed frequency or constant off time, either in constant conduction mode (CCM) or discontinuous conduction mode (DCM). To be competitive in today's market, an LED driver circuit needs to be cost and energy efficient. Unfortunately, currently available LED driver circuits are not energy efficient, and need components that are relatively large not only in number but also in physical size as mounted on a printed circuit board.